


(Cover) If We're the Last Two People on Earth by DestinyFreeReally

by AlinaSorokina



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 21:13:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12374184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaSorokina/pseuds/AlinaSorokina
Summary: Sometimes, when apocalypse strikes, the buddy system's a key to survival. Logan x Veronica take on zombies, apocalypse, and building trust in a world ravaged by brain-eating buttheads.





	(Cover) If We're the Last Two People on Earth by DestinyFreeReally

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DestinyFreeReally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/gifts).
  * Inspired by [If We're the Last Two People on Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310935) by [DestinyFreeReally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally). 



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/37717458561/in/dateposted/)

 

* * *

Sources:

         


End file.
